Jawbreaker
by paGOOSE
Summary: Their relationship was not the healthiest of things, but neither really had much willpower to pull away. Subaru/Seiji


**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own anything by Voltage.

**Author's Notes: **I ship it like FedEx

* * *

In the locker room, Seiji fixed his tie in front of the mirror, eyes narrowed as the damn blue material refused to sit right. His fingers were still shaking from earlier, and there was a rush of adrenaline that just wouldn't leave his system. Behind him came a light chuckle, and Seiji raised his eyes, turning that furious gaze to his companion.

"Don't look like that, _Seiji_."

Sneering, Seiji turned his attention back to his tie, before giving up entirely, letting it hang awkwardly. More laughter came from behind him, snide, cruel, and Seiji closed his eyes, sighing.

Fuck, his ass hurt.

* * *

Through the untold number of accidental touches, burning stares and coarse words, it was only inevitable this would happen. Maybe even before, when first introduced to each other, and Subaru made a smarmy comment about one thing or another and Seiji just narrowed his eyes. They had been headed towards this moment since then, most likely. The last few months only making this crash course ten times worse on impact.

Their relationship was strange at best, and terribly unhealthy at worse. When they weren't smacking the shit out of each other when Katsuragi and Ishigami weren't looking, nor trading pointed words and a mutual hatred, they were fucking like rabbits. There were few positives Seiji could find in this relationship, short of Subaru definitely knew how to work his mouth well, and it had been a long time since either of them got some.

Admittedly, Seiji's pride was constantly on the line with the relationship. He would have pegged Subaru to bottom, what with all the cutesy-shit that was lying around his house and in his locker, but Subaru had proved him wrong, flipping them with ease and pounding away into Seiji's ass without any hesitation. Seiji had to call in sick for the next few days after that. He had never felt so raw until then.

He had managed to get the jump on Subaru on several of the weekend booty calls, without having to resort to alcohol or other methods. And he had made sure Subaru knew exactly what it felt like to have that much pain shoot up his spine every time he moved his hips just a fraction.

Seiji closed his locker, sighing. This was terribly unhealthy, but he honestly didn't know any better. They had individual reasons for this relationship and they never bothered to get into the nitty-gritty of it. Best to stay as fuck buddies, and nothing else.

The door to the locker room swung open, causing Seiji to close his eyes. He knew who it was, just by the sound of heavy footsteps and that smug whistling. Yet he couldn't deny the shiver that ran through him.

After all, it was like Subaru had planned this the whole day, what with purposely bending down once or twice, or staring over at him during a meeting, eyes burning holes into him, making Seiji feel terribly exposed. Seiji had to check once or twice that he was in fact wearing a suit and not stark naked.

Muttering under his breath, Seiji turned, making a move to completely ignore the brown-haired bastard. He couldn't even walk properly today, and even _Ishigami_ had pointed it out. Seiji didn't want his boss to perform the Spanish Inquisition on him about why the fuck he couldn't walk properly.

What was he supposed to say? Subaru lovingly handed his ass to him the night before, and then subsequently fucked him so hard that he nearly paralysed Seiji from the waist down? That would go down _really well_ with the brass.

Subaru's mouth twisted into a frown at the sight of Seiji purposely avoiding him, and he threw out a hand to stop the man. "Oi, Goto, what's your –"

"Don't," Seiji mumbled grimly, stopping short of the arm.

Clicking his tongue, Subaru moved, gripping Seiji's chin between thumb and forefinger, raising his head. Seiji's eyes widened, and instinct kicked in, making him jerk back. But Subaru didn't release his grip, following Seiji's frenzied back tracking with ease, until Seiji let out a small 'oomph' at the feel of the lockers on his back.

A grin settled on Subaru's face, but Seiji simply raised his eyebrows, not backing down from the challenge. Between them passed a tense silence, Subaru's grin dissolving into a smirk, Seiji just giving him the same hard stare that normally settled on his face.

"You've got some nerve, you know that."

Seiji rolled his eyes. If this turned into some kinky shit, he was seriously going to scream rape. That would serve the bastard right. He was not in the mood for any sort of foul play, especially whilst they were still in the _fucking Prime Minister's residence_.

Subaru growled once, and then kissed him. Seiji couldn't help the small gasp that left him, as normally Subaru resorted to some other means of putting Seiji 'in his place', but this was new. Unexpected. But it was all the invitation Subaru needed to take Seiji's mouth hard, drive his tongue inside, sweep it around and stroke it deep. It was a ravenous, starving kiss. Subaru ate and sucked and bit at his lips and tongue.

It was a very Subaru-like kiss, and Seiji's body did its usual thing of completely betraying any sense of sanity, arms creeping up to circle Subaru's neck, his nails digging into those hard, muscular shoulders as he lost himself in the touch, taste, and scent that was Subaru.

He wasn't aware Subaru had stopped kissing him, that's how mixed up his senses were, until a harsh, guttural curse filled the air. Hands slid down his back, trailed along his spine, before curving around his butt. Strong fingers dug into his cheeks and jerked him close, pressing every part of their tall, fit, muscular bodies together.

Seiji blinked owlishly up at Subaru, who gave him that scorching look which turned him into a puddle of goo every damn time. It always took him a little too long for his brain to kick back into gear after that look, and Seiji was suddenly acutely aware of Subaru pressing up against him, hot and hard.

Gripping the hairs at the base of Subaru's neck, Seiji yanked back hard, delighting in the yelp that left the other man. Taking the presented opportunity, Seiji took the skin of Subaru's neck in his mouth, savouring the taste of the heated flesh. He nipped and sucked along Subaru's jugular, laughing when a guttural groan sounded. Adam's apple bobbing under his tongue, Seiji nearly had Subaru where he wanted him, before Subaru gripped his shoulders and slammed him back.

An ugly sneer was now present on Subaru's face, and Seiji had half a mind to think that this time Subaru might back off. But Seiji knew better than to believe that, as Subaru rolled his hips, pushing that burning hardness deeper into the cradle of Seiji's thighs.

They groaned simultaneously, Subaru's head dropping forward, forehead resting against Seiji's, as he repeated the movement over and over.

"Ichiyanagi, if you come against my pants I swear to god," Seiji growled, pushing Subaru off him.

There was no way that he was going to allow anyone to dry hump. Not in this life or the next.

Subaru snarled, rounding on Seiji with a shove of his own, ignoring Seiji's wince as his back hit the lockers once again. "What the fuck?"

"You know exactly _what_."

"Don't play mind games with me, Goto. I'm not in that mood."

"I noticed," Seiji said nonchalantly, motioning to Subaru's rather obvious predicament, straining against the front of his pants.

Subaru made no move to hide himself away, opting to cross his arms over his chest and giving Seiji a cold look. "I'm glad you noticed. What are you going to do about it?"

Seiji sighed, shaking his head. Whilst Subaru was a dick and managed to dominate him like no one else, Seiji had to appreciate the – awkward – way Subaru gave him a way to opt out. Clenching his fist, Seiji delivered one smooth punch to Subaru's left cheek, face impassive as Subaru reeled from the impact.

"Don't act like a dog."

Seiji jumped him then, hands going around his neck once more, lips fusing to Subaru's. Their teeth clicked together as Subaru kissed – no, bit down – on Seiji's lip. It drew blood and a harsh growl from the dark haired man.

He slammed Subaru against the wall this time, arm like a steel bar against his chest. Subaru revelled in that brusqueness, relished the harsh grunt of surprise Seiji made when he escaped and threw him up against the wall instead.

Subaru stripped Seiji quickly of all his clothing, not taking the time to leave much touch save for running his tongue over Seiji's navel, earning a delicious groan. Seiji's hands ripped at Subaru's jacket, whilst Subaru pulled at his belt, forcing his pants down. Once they were properly clad in the right clothes – that is, nothing – Subaru pounced, pressing Seiji against the cold tiles of the wall.

Seiji let out a whimper at the feel of the cold tiles, and Subaru nipped and sucked his neck, hands running up and down Seiji's spine to warm him up. All the while, Subaru pressed his thigh between Seiji's legs, lifting him ever so slightly. Seiji bucked against him, hands holding onto Subaru's shoulders as a means of support.

"And now who's the dog?"

Growling something incoherent, Subaru cut Seiji off with a sharp bite on his collarbone, tongue immediately sweeping out to ease the pain, tasting the sweat and cologne and just _Seiji_, right there. Seiji dug his fingernails into Subaru's shoulders, gripping hard until the half-moons were an angry red.

Subaru lowers himself, pulling away Seiji's hands and pushing them somewhere, as he follows the trail of hair down. There is no playing around, as he takes Seiji in his mouth, ignoring the way Seiji pulls at his hair and hisses.

Sucking in his cheeks, he bobbed back and forth, eyes travelling up to catch Seiji's face. He admired the way his eyes were shut, face scrunched up and lips moving, a mantra leaving his lips. Repressing the urge to snort, Subaru drags his teeth lightly along the smooth skin, enjoying Seiji's immediate reaction.

Knees shaking, Seiji felt like he was going to come then and there, especially when Subaru's hands began wandering, cupping his balls and rolling them between soft fingers. And yet Subaru kept his cock in his mouth, sucking so hard Seiji was beginning to feel dizzy.

It was then that Subaru released Seiji, laughing at the man's stumble forward. Blindly, Seiji pulled Subaru against him, pressing open mouthed kisses along whatever skin he could find. But he was far too open, and Subaru knew this well.

Subaru flipped Seiji around once he was sure he was still fairly dazed, pushing him face-first against the tiles, wasting no time in getting behind him. Seiji suddenly became more alert, and wriggled against Subaru as he moved to spread him.

"Don't go in dry."

"I'm not."

"I have to work tomorrow."

"_Shut up_, Goto."

Pushing away, Subaru made a brisk walk over to his jacket, fishing around the inside pockets for lube and condoms. He heard the smartass comment from Goto about how he had 'planned this', but payed no attention to it, stalking back over with clear determination.

Seiji didn't move from the wall, just enough to watch Subaru make a mad scramble for the necessary items. It was the look in Subaru's eye as he wandered back over that had Seiji tremble slightly. It was the look that made Seiji throw any sense of dignity to the wind, and let the man do whatever he wanted to him.

Subaru smirked, and pushed Seiji up against the wall again, one arm holding his back in place. Pulling the lid of the lube off with his teeth, he awkwardly spread it over his hands, before throwing the bottle over with their clothes, lid following not long after.

He circled one finger around the hole. Seiji pressed back a little so he dipped in accidentally, and then he thought _what the hell, why not?_ Seiji took the lubed finger without complaint, stilling only for a moment before he started to move. The second one took a little time to work in, and the third even longer, but soon enough he had Seiji bracing himself against the wall, back arched and against his chest, taking Subaru's touch as his body heaved with every breath he took.

Seiji groaned when Subaru's fingers left him, pushing back against him. If Seiji wasn't going to have a bitch fit later about _responsibility_, Subaru would have just sunk into him then and there. Instead, he fumbled awkwardly, Subaru ripping open the packet and sliding the condom onto himself, using whatever remaining lube on his hand as he pumped himself.

Subaru wrapped an arm around Seiji's waist, his hand guiding himself, before the head slipped in with the ease of long practice. Seiji could feel what would happen next; he gave a soft noise of _please_ as Subaru sank in deep with a groan.

Any other time, Seiji would have smiled at Subaru's consideration. He always started slow, as if this was an uncommon thing and he hadn't had experience. It was only a phase though, where Subaru would be tender and loving, pressing open mouthed kisses along his shoulder blades whilst his hands teased his chest.

It's when Seiji groans and pushes back against Subaru that his instinct is awakened, and he growls. One hand fists Seiji, pumping him hard in time with his thrusts, that Seiji doesn't know what to push against. The other hand snaked its way up, fingers pushing between open lips, ignoring the teeth that clamped down.

Drool spills over the side of Seiji's lips as he squeezed his eyes shut. He's hyperaware of the slap of skin against skin, the feel of hair sticking to his forehead, the feel of harsh breath against his neck, a clenched hand on his hip tight enough to hurt, feeling stretched and spread and used.

Wanton moans left him, and he didn't care. Subaru moaned alongside him, the sound giving Seiji goosebumps. Turning his head, an awkward angle that would hurt later, he looked over his shoulder, seeing the strain on Subaru's face, the slightly parted lips, and the wrinkle of concentration between his dark brows.

Subaru jerked his head back, forcing Seiji's cheek against the wall. He was close. So close.

Seiji was writhing in his hands by now, straining against him, teeth clamping down on the offending fingers that insisted on keeping his mouth open. Subaru smirked at that, and pressing his lips against Seiji's ear, tongue flicking out to trace the rim, he whispered those two words.

"Come, _Seiji._"

That's all it takes for Seiji. He stiffens against Subaru for the briefest moment, before a moan rips through him, causing him to shake like a leaf. His orgasm doesn't just wear off though, despite messing Subaru's hands.

Rolling his eyes at Seiji's insistence, Subaru released his grip on his mouth, instead opts to lift Seiji's hips a little higher, and that change in angle made all the different. Seiji moaned again, hips shuddering out of beat, pushing blindly back onto Subaru's cock.

Seiji's head falls back against Subaru's shoulder, chest heaving, toes curling, skin rosy-flushed and glistening. The image itself is enough to make Subaru come after one, two, three more thrusts. He bites his lip to stifle his moan, because there is no way he would let Seiji know he enjoyed this just as much, perhaps more than he did.

Pulling out, Subaru steps back, hands on Seiji's hips should he fall over – again – and make a fool of himself. Seiji himself is a mess, bracing against the wall, come dripping down his thigh, spit trails down his chin and sweat pouring off him.

Subaru felt the heat pooling, and chose to ignore it. It would probably not be the smartest idea to take Seiji once more, especially if he valued his life.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

That was all the warning Subaru had before Seiji turned in his arms, fist connecting once more with his jaw. Subaru managed to raise his arm, but he still felt the fist hit. Tasting blood, he whirled back, glaring at Seiji.

"The fuck?!"

Seiji merely tried once again to land a punch. Subaru had the clear advantage, as Seiji stumbled, gripping onto him as he fell. Concern passed through Subaru – after all, Seiji wouldn't able to walk well for a little while – but that disappeared when he received a swift hit to the gut.

And they were back to square one.

* * *

**Please review  
**


End file.
